


The Heavy Hand of Fate

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Het, Pre-Het, Students, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 12 prompts used: Scorpius/Rose, morning, autumn, fleeting reference to butterflies in one's stomach :P





	The Heavy Hand of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 prompts used: Scorpius/Rose, morning, autumn, fleeting reference to butterflies in one's stomach :P

The first Hogsmeade weekend of term took place on the first frosty morning of autumn, which just happened to be Rose's favourite time of year. The air was crisp, the sky clear, and the leaves turned brilliant shades of red and gold.

Al had detention—again—but she decided to head into the village alone anyway. She'd look in the bookshop, visit Aunt Angelina at the joke shop, and bring Al back a sack of sweets from Honeydukes.

She might even have time to revise before supper.

When she stepped out of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes someone barrelled into her and she was knocked to the pavement.

"Watch where you're—"

"Terribly sorry!" 

A hand reached down to help her up and her eyes widened when she realised who it was.

Scorpius Malfoy. The most gorgeous wizard at Hogwarts. 

She'd never tell Al that she thought so though. The two of them had quite the rivalry and she didn't want Al to think she wasn't on his side. 

"Oh, it's fine," she babbled. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It wasn't your fault." He held up a book. "Had my nose buried in it."

"Is that the one that just came out?" There had been a line out the door at Flourish and Blotts and her dad had refused to wait.

Note to self: always take Mum if you want a book.

"You can borrow it when I'm finished, if you like," Scorpius said. "At the rate I'm going, I'll be done before bedtime." He leaned closer and whispered. "You won't believe who the murderer is."

"Don't tell me!" Rose cried.

"I won't," Scorpius said with a laugh. "How about I give it to you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Thank you."

"Now, how about we get a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks? I promise not to read while I walk."

"That would be brilliant," Rose said, her cheeks flushed and butterflies in her stomach. If she didn't know better, she'd think Scorpius was interested in her.

But he couldn't be. 

"After you," he said as he pulled open the door.

Could he?


End file.
